


Frayed

by Angel_Waters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, SPOILERS for season 3 episode 5, do not read this if you haven't watched it yet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Waters/pseuds/Angel_Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't really know her, and definitely doesn't trust her, but he's desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frayed

Derek has finally managed to drag himself all the way to the school, hoping Stiles will give him a ride the rest of the way to Deaton’s clinic without too much complaint about getting blood in his precious Jeep, but the kid isn’t there. None of them are. Isaac, Boyd, Scott, even Allison and Lydia… They’re all gone on a field trip. The day after they think he died, they go on a freaking field trip for a lacrosse game.

Derek has nearly given up, knowing he can’t make it on his own, when a scent catches his attention. It’s the teacher, the one he met down in the boiler room after Boyd and Cora finally collapsed at dawn after the full moon from hell. He doesn’t really know her, and definitely doesn’t trust her, but he’s desperate. He’s suddenly insanely glad that he insisted on being the one to help her out of there, leaving Isaac and Scott to carry out Boyd and Cora. He’s almost giddy with relief that he thought to check on her the next day, let her know he wasn’t planning to hurt her. And so what if his initial plan had included a little more intimidation to make sure she kept quiet? It hadn’t been necessary to follow through with that bit, so as far as she knows he’s a perfectly nice guy. The type of guy she might be willing to help, just a little, by giving him a ride to the doctor he so clearly needs.

She’s just closed the door to her car when he finally tracks the scent to it’s source, and it takes all his energy just to lift his hand in an attempt to knock on the window. He doesn’t end up knocking so much as leaving a bloody handprint behind as he collapses, but at least it gets her attention. He just has to stay awake long enough to tell her where he needs to go. He just has to… climb into the back seat. He just has to… let the blackness take over… for a bit…

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watched S3-E5 "Frayed" and had to write this. I mean, seriously, why would he go to her? Clearly he was looking for someone else, and had to settle for getting help where he could find it. In my opinion he was obviously there for Stiles, because who else would be at the school with a vehicle to help transport his poor beaten self that he would trust to do it? Not Allison or Lydia because he's made it pretty clear what he thinks of them, Scott only has the motorcycle and Derek is clearly barely conscious so he's in no shape to hold on for that ride, and as far as I know Isaac and Boyd don't have any sort of transportation except the public school bus. So, here's a bit my head-canon for the episode. (At least until it hopefully gets explained next week!)


End file.
